


farewell (barbatosxreader)

by moonboyacid55



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, barbatos supremacy, fem reader - Freeform, he deserves love, i love him sm, i want more fanfics of barb so here is one, im a barbatos casual enjoyer, there is not enough content for barbatos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonboyacid55/pseuds/moonboyacid55
Summary: no summaries, barbatosxfem! reader hehe enjoy <3
Relationships: Barbatos & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. chapter one

_Greene's Residential Home_

_Room no: 099._

_Patient's name: MC._

_Gender: Female._

_Home identification: 22081009._

_Condition: Alzheimer's (early-onset)._

_Admission date: 8 August 2019._

***

_Visitor: Barbatos (last name not filled)._

_First visit: 10 August 2019._

_Last visit: 8 January 2021._

***

A tall building loomed before him, its stretching shadows muting the colours of his ombre hair. At the light of day, most of the tinted windows were wide open; patients in white dress gowns visible as they lean against the stool. Distant chatter and laughter gently hummed into his ears, and his eyes drooped a little at the thought of one of them might belonging to his human.

Today was the fifth time he had visited in January, though the New Years' eve was only a week ago. He had attended himself in the middle realm, to join the humans' tradition of celebrating the beginning of a new year. The memory of fireworks bursting into silver showers; each of them creating their own temporary constellation in mid-air, as their brilliant light searing against the skin of his human, was something he could never forget.

Smoothing down the non-existent crease on his dress shirt, he walked towards the entrance of the building, its doors wide open- ever so welcoming, but it did so little to none in alleviating the burden weighing on his heart.

***

'Right this way, sir.' A woman dressed in a tucked in shirt and bleached jeans was now walking in front of Barbatos, her kitten heels clacking against the floor as she led him the way. He read the writing on the back of her shirt _(Greene's Residential Home)_ as the echoes of her heels along the corridor lulled him into a stupor.

 _The woman must be a new employee,_ Barbatos thought as he observed her. He had visited enough times for the workers and residents to recognize him. Through thousands of years of being a notable and meticulous butler, memorizing names, faces and voices were nothing compared to some things he had done as the Demon Prince's manservant.

It was brought to his attention one day that, apparently, he was quite a popular topic amongst the house's residents and personnel when he happened to overhear a few conversations with him as the subject theme.

_'The young gentleman with jade eyes and his lover...' A woman's voice spoke, unbeknownst to her, that it was being eavesdropped by the man in subject._

_'How do you know if the woman is his lover?'_

_'It's obvious, isn't it? You don't see a man looking at her the way this gentleman did if they weren't in love in the past!'_

_'Had you been observing them?' A voice asked, incredulous, but intrigued all the same._

_'I-I didn't.. stop putting it like that! He comes to visit often, you know? You're bound to see them every time they take a walk.'_

_'You're right... I suppose they take walks often. Still, I can't help but wonder maybe you're interested in the young man?'_

_'Stop being ridiculous.'_

Barbatos would one day leave the bathroom and found himself concealing his presence behind a wall.

_'I had never seen such a patient man as him.'_

_'Could this possibly be about the man with the chic hair?'_

_'Chic hair?' A controlled giggle echoed the hallway._

_'Yeah, you know... he has a longer bang on the left side. Looking at how good it is, I'm some times convinced his hair is naturally green.'_

_Silence._

_It is, Barbatos answered to himself._

_'So, whatever do you mean by him being patient?'_

_'The lady he comes to visit doesn't even remember him. It's a cycle he goes through every time he visits... but he introduces himself to her like it doesn't faze him. I would've thought that he had gotten tired and give up at some point.'_

_Someone clicked their tongue._

_'Well, I suppose if you love a person so much, it wouldn't matter how many times they introduce themselves, would it?'_

_'How romantic.'_

Barbatos' footsteps fell in sync with the woman in front of him.

'Ninety-nine...' the woman whispered to herself as she looked back and forth between the clipboard she was holding and the room numbers as they passed by. Her steps finally came to a halt in front of a door, that was no different than the rest. 'This is her room.'

Barbatos glanced at the plate attached at the middle of the door: _099,_ before returning the woman's smile. 'If you don't mind me asking... why was she moved to a new room?'

'Oh, she wanted a room where she could see the mountains. She said the green makes her feel as if it is reminding her of someone.'

Barbatos' hand that was holding a paper bag tightened slightly. 'Did she mention anyone?'

'No, she didn't.' The woman gave him a guilty look, almost sympathetic.

'That's alright. Thank you for your help.' He bowed his head slightly, and slid the door open.

'Ah, Barbatos.' Clementine, the woman who was in charge of taking care of his human walked over as soon as the door opened. Barbatos grew accustomed to her presence, considering at how often he had come to visit. 'Figured it was your voice outside. Should I call her inside?'

'There is no need.' He held up the paper bag he was holding and pulled out a small cupcake box, and handed it to Clementine. 'Accept my gift, as thanks for taking care of my human.'

'You ought to start calling her by her name.' Clementine said, but still blushed all the same at the sight of his thoughtfulness. 'You're human yourself.'

Barbatos smiled, momentarily amused at humans calling him as one. His eyes travelled to a figure at the balcony and he felt the familiar twinge of an emotion he could not understand. He heard a door closed behind him, indicating that Clementine had left the room to give them space.

A breath of fresh air hit his bare skin as he stepped outside into the balcony.

_'Barbatos, you understand that you are one of my most trustworthy companions?'_

At the soft clicking of his heels, the woman turned around at his presence, startled at the sight of the unknown man. She craned her neck slightly to look past him, possibly looking for Clementine.

'I apologize for the intrusion... I suppose I should have let Clementine tell you of my visit.' Barbatos stay rooted at his spot, waiting for her approval to let him move any closer.

'That's okay.' She offered him an attempted friendly smile, as she fidgeted with her fingers. 'Are you my visitor?'

'Yes, I am. My name is Barbatos.' he introduced himself, a line repeated so many times before that it fell out naturally, a line he was willing to say even in a thousand years to come.

_'Yes, my Lord.'_

'Nice to meet you, Barbatos... though we probably have met before, right?' She said somewhat guiltily, as she observed him intently to be reminded of something from the past. Unsurprisingly, there was nothing- but his hair did match the mountains around them, she noticed. 'I apologize I can't remember who you are, but I would love to know about you and our relationship.'

'There is no need for apologies.' He chuckled to bring about a lighter air, though it did nothing to relief him of the pain that came with her words. 'If that's what you wish, then I'm happy to do so.'

The woman gestured for Barbatos to join her, as she moved towards a small table next to the rail, its balusters casting grated shadows against the marble surface of the floor. The chairs were positioned to be opposite of each other, and Barbatos' eyes did not leave his human as she sat, the hem of her dress falling lithely around her knees.

He took his seat opposite of her, gingerly taking out another small cupcake box out of the paper bag.

'Are these for me?' She beamed at the cupcakes, admiring the assorted frosting colours and impressive icing decorations. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, as Barbatos had replicated every design they had made together in the past. She pointed to one that caught her eyes, the particular colour stirring up an emotion that was familiar, but failed to pinpoint what it truly was. 'That one matches your eyes.'

'It... certainly does.' He chuckled as his heart died just a little. 'And indeed, these are for you.'

Though her eyes lit up at the confirmation, Barbatos was hoping that the sight would stir some memories in her. Secretly, he felt embarrassed at his discreet, but futile attempts at trying to make her remember. As months passed, Barbatos noticed at how she was losing her memory of the Devildom progressively, until the names of his Lord, the brothers and angels, were nothing more than myth creatures to her.

_'And you serve no one else, but me, is that correct? You would listen to anything I say?'_

'Then, we should eat these together.' She opened the box, blushing a little at her eagerness. 'And I'll listen to your stories.'

As their eyes met, Barbatos couldn't help the smile that surfaced to his lips, and they both found themselves leaning slightly forwards to each other.

_'Absolutely, my Lord.'_

***

The two of them spent the next three hours talking through the day; Barbatos reliving every memory he had of her, while she sat across from him, experiencing them for the first time. He had intentionally left out anything related to the Devildom, instead, putting the characters in his stories in the human world setting. Barbatos eventually began to forget about the weight in his heart, as it had gotten lighter at every laughter that rang across his ears.

At each time she smiled, he was certain, no- he was definite, that this is where he felt the most at home.

From a different perspective, the couple at the balcony was completely in a different world. The imaginary globe surrounding them was impenetrable, and if someone were to reach out to either of them right then and there, they would hear and see nothing but each other. While the woman was thrilled at reliving her forgotten yet riveting memories- especially with seven particular troublesome brothers she seemed to have deep bonds with, the man delivered her past experiences with a hidden desperation to get closer, because he knew, deep in his heart, they were much more farther than any distance in space.

Barbatos glanced at his watch, and realized that visiting hours was close to coming to its end.

 _How fast the time flies,_ he thought to himself ironically. To think that he had the power to control time at the palm of his hand, but alas, he still could not save the person he held dearest. How was it possible, amongst the limitless timelines he could see, and none of them was free of his human from the illness?

The moment he dreaded the most had come, and the weight from before began to develop once again. Only this time, his lungs felt suffocated as he anxiously tugged at his collar, feeling as though breathing was much more difficult than what he remembered.

The two of them stood at the frame of the balcony's door as Barbatos prepared to take his leave.

'I had a great time, Barbatos. Thank you for visiting me.' She gave him a smile he desperately wished he could see for an eternity.

'The pleasure is all mine.' His eyes flitted hesitantly as he looked down at her smiling face, the initial guilt of his intention on visiting her today finally showing its true weight. 'Before I go, I have something to tell you.'

'More stories?' The woman giggled in mirth as she was reminded of the seven brothers she grew to love to listen about, clenching her lower abdomen slightly at the pain after laughing so much from their long conversation. 'I'm joking... What is it?'

Barbatos stared at her grinning face, and he had never wished to die so badly.

'I... can no longer visit you.'

The words rolled off his tongue painfully, and the anguish that came after was incomparable to none. He realized, that after millennials of living, his heart was finally flaking- though not of ancient age, but the throb deep within intensifying at every passing second promised him of a death by heart break.

He had never wished to die so badly.

****


	2. chapter two

' _Then... stop visiting her.'_

 _Silence fell upon the room,_ _and as it thickened every passing second, anxiety began to grow at the corners of the office._

_'I see.' He finally said after a long pause, his composure as stoic as ever. His voice showed no weakness, that it truly was a great feat that can only be achieved by an exceptional butler as him. 'I understand. Your wish is my command.'_

_Diavolo turned around, surprise evident on his face, though there was an underlying discontent behind the façade. 'Is that all you have to say? You're not going to get angry?'_

_'It is not my place to question your decisions, Lord Diavolo. I am sure your decisions are wise, and for the benefits of the three realms.'_

_The Demon Prince's hands balled into a fist against the table, as he hung his head low in controlled frustration. His loyalty knew no bounds; even though that was a quality that made him a flawless and an impeccable butler, but Diavolo had no use of his loyalty in the moment._

_'Must you make everything I say about work? It has nothing to do with it.'_

_'My Lord, every decision you have ever made has been for the success of your vision of uniting the three worlds. It is my job to see it into a reality.' He responded swiftly, but as smart as Barbatos was, he was fooling no prince. It would take the obliteration of Devildom to divert Diavolo's attention away from the subject._

_'You cannot avoid this forever.'_ _Diavolo looked at him, raising his voice slightly. His assertiveness was something nobody hadn't not trembled upon before, but it did so little to intimidate the man in front of him. No, he was not swayed at all. 'Why do you refuse to acknowledge it?'_

_'My Lord should not worry himself over a mere servant's personal affairs-'_

_'Servant? Is that how you see yourself as?' Diavolo walked around his table impatiently, perturbed at his butler's indifferent demeanor to the weight of the situation. 'Barbatos, I have long consider you my family. I'm speaking to you as your friend, and not your Lord. So speak to me, my old friend.'_

_A long pause._

_'About what, exactly?' Barbatos finally said, though he maintained the formality in his tone._

_Diavolo searched for something in his eyes, but to no avail. They were nothing more than a blank stare, void of any emotions that Diavolo had hoped to see._ _Where is the anger for stripping_ _him away from someone who was his heart and soul? Why would he put his Lord first when he had someone he would destroy time and space itself for?_

_The only thing that was holding him back was his unwavering loyalty to Diavolo._

_The so called duke of Hell- the ruler of thirty legions of demons, had perhaps, soften over the millennials. Or perhaps, had he sealed himself away at learning the warmth of a human?_

_'Her illness... she will die soon.' Diavolo looked away, missing the stiffened body of his butler at the mention of something he wished to never hear. 'A few years isn't so long for demons like us, Barbatos. And I no longer wish for you to hurt._

_I see the anguish in your eyes at every of your returns from the Human world. The visits hurt you, no? When will you stop the pain?'_

_It would only hurt him more if he were to continue those visits, and at long last, when the time is for her to return to the darkness of the ground beneath, Barbatos would shatter into eternity, broken beyond repair._

_Diavolo thought it was best for him to leave while he can. He knew it was impossible for her to fade into years to come from Barbatos' mind, even the clashing of the three realms would deem impossible to achieve said feat._ _However, the prince refused to see the day where his_ _friend_ _would witness the death of his loved one.. and so, he denied Barbatos of his regular visits to see his beloved._

_But what good does it do, to make someone leave their beloved behind without closure?_

_It had seemed to Barbatos, that lately, a lot of his time had been occupied with silence. One that is no less comforting, that is. He let the question hung in the air, more than aware of the tension that seemed to grow around it. Refusing his Lord was not his intention, for he doesn't know himself of the right answer to provide._

_Would the pain_ ever _stop?_

_'I'm aware that we're talking as friends.. but you use the opportunity to refuse me?' Diavolo let out a humourless laugh, though it stopped short. 'You are still as cold as ever, my friend.'_

_What a pointless question, Barbatos thought. There is no stopping the pain._

_'I am merely visiting a person who used to enroll in the academy.' Barbatos spoke after a while,_ _a moment of hesitation flickered across his eyes before it disappeared just as quickly, and had it been other than Diavolo, nobody would've caught it._

_It was impressive, really, at how guarded a man could be of his emotions._

_Diavolo leaned against the length of the table_ _as he looked up to the ceiling. He realized there was nothing he could say to change the mind of his steward, after all, he knew better than anyone else that Barbatos is unmoved once he is determined of something. How foolish of a prince he was... to think that Barbatos would unmask that easily and tell the truth to his feelings._

_A long pause._

_'She is just an exchange student to me, and nothing more.'_

_Diavolo wondered just how much the man in front of him withered at the words he forced himself say, but he refused to look at Barbatos as his eyes stayed on the ceiling. There was an undeniably strong feeling in his guts, that told him that if he were to look down, at that very moment, he would see nothing but pain and destruction behind those jade eyes._

_Saving Barbatos of the vulnerability that peeked through the cracks of his pretence was the least he could do._

_Tell me Barbatos, am I wise after all, at the expense of your happiness?_

***


	3. chapter three

Barbatos, no doubt, a master of keeping his emotions hidden. What he didn't understand, was how did his human imitate him? There has not been a day that passed by, that Barbatos couldn't read the woman like an open book. It made him difficult to continue, as they stared at each other, only that she didn't show any emotions on her face. Indifference... perhaps she had unconsciously learned the way of a butler's professionalism through the days they had spent together.

_Was she hiding her true feelings like he does, too?_

'I cannot say my reasons, and I doubt any explanations would help you of the hurt I caused.' He finally looked away. Barbatos found himself in the same position as his Lord; desiring the person they hurt to be fueled with fury, and damage them of the punishment they deserved. How ironic, Barbatos thought, and he would have had indulged himself in a wry laugh if he weren't in such a difficult place.

'I'm not hurt. I don't remember anything of us... so I can't exactly say I'm upset.' She finally spoke after some time. She averted her gaze to someplace else, realizing the weight of her words might have inflicted pain on him instead. Hesitantly, she took his hand, unaware of the shivers that travelled up his skin as their skins touch. 

At the contact he had desperately yearned; the warmth he missed- almost had his knees give out.

'Your stories told me of how beautiful of a friendship we had. I mean, had you not tell me, I would've thought we were lovers!' She offered a hearty laugh, but it faded just as quickly when Barbatos didn't respond, and she felt his hand stiffened.

A moment passed by.

'Hey, Barbatos, won't you look at me?' Her voice softened, the faint plead pulling on his heartstrings. When Barbatos refused to reply, in fear of his voice breaking, she continued. 'Then... could you tell me if I was a good partner?

Was I... good to you?'

In the stillness of the atmosphere, everything was almost crystal clear. The wind died, the leaves ceased to rustle, and the quiet rumble of the resident's chatter rung in the distance.

'The very best.' Barbatos spoke, meeting her eyes.

The wind picked up once again, gently grazing their skin as their hairs stood on their ends. It was an untimely train of thoughts at Barbatos' part, as his mind wandered against his will to a particular memory of them; _standing at the heart of a place that came to brew their love- the Castle's tearoom. A place so frequently visited that Barbatos was sure that it would rest permanent in her mind, even after the illness would finally steal her of her past._

_He casted a glance to his side, subtly observing the curious eyes of a woman, who was watching a pair of gloved hands as they expertly; yet delicately moving at a speed with finesse, prepare the tea brew. The woman began to slowly bend over the counter, propping up her head on the foot of her palm as her elbow sit against the surface, eyes mesmerized at his moving hands._

_Ding._

_Barbatos' hands hovered over the cups as he looked over his shoulder._

_'If isn't too much to ask... could you perhaps kindly take out the pastries out of the oven?'_

_'Hmmm..' the woman hummed, head tilting slightly on her palm. 'It's too much to ask, really.'_

_Barbatos' eyes glinted in amusement as his hands moved once again, pinching just the perfect amount of teas; different types housed in their separate glasses, and mixing them together into a cup._

_'I apologize, you are my guest, after all.' The corners of his mouth tugged into an amused smile, which finally pulled her gaze away from his hands._

_'It is done anyway.. it wouldn't burn if I leave it in the oven, would it?' She asked as she reached a hand out to touch one of the blends; it was a small heap of a black and purple mix, which would sometimes turn jade under the rays that which penetrated through the open slits of the tearoom- its texture desirably attractive to her hand that itched to touch. Barbatos gently pushed her hand away. 'I'd like to watch you brew tea.'_

_'You do so everyday.' He hummed, carefully pouring small amounts of hot water from a teapot as his other hand swirled the blend with a teaspoon._

_'You're a very skilled butler, Barbatos.' The woman said absent-mindedly, her eyes entranced by the flow of the hot water as it spilled gracefully into the cup, almost barely streaming at the brim. 'Also, you should stop referring to me as your guest.. are we not friends?'_

_He gingerly placed the teapot on a wooden coaster. 'Would you like us to be?'_

_Feigning annoyance, her sore elbow left the counter as she stood straight. The woman lingered for a while in return for an earnest answer, but when the butler remained silent, she muttered, 'I'll get the pastries...'_

_As her body moved to walk away, Barbatos caught her wrist, the touch from the butler no less startling. The woman froze on her spot awkwardly, the weight of his gaze compelling her to feel small as she suddenly found the fabric of her dress interesting. Truly fascinating, how something so insignificant could be interesting when you find yourself in delicate situations._

_'-or something more than just?' his voice soft as it dropped an octave lower at their close proximity. Their heart beats grew louder as it filled the confined spaces of the tea room, though oblivious to each other. '...is what I wished to ask.'_

_Her mouth hung agape slightly before closing it again, momentarily embarrassed at how unsightly it would've been had she not recovered earlier. The filtered rays of sunlight no longer provided her the warmth of sunshine she had grown to love of the tea room, rather, it was now replaced with a faint electricity that seemed to intensify every passing second that she stayed silent._

_'I...' her voice breathless, before clearing her throat again. 'I'm sorry, I don't think I quite understand.'_

_Barbatos had turned himself fully towards her now, so that they were facing each other. He watched as her cheeks and the tips of her ears tinged in pink, the diffidence almost freeing a smile out of him. As much as he would like to indulge in the sight before him, however, he couldn't deny the sanity he had bare control over in waiting for her answer._

_'I was wondering, if you would like us to be friends, or perhaps, you wish to be more than that?'_

_'Hey, you make it sound as if I'm the one who's asking!' The pink tint that dusted her cheeks disappeared just as quickly as she looked at him in astonishment. 'R-rephrase that at once!'_

_'So you_ do _understand when I asked the first time.'_

_'You are quite humorous for someone so stoic.' The woman evaded his statement, but it did not go without notice under the butler's assiduity. 'Not to mention, a bit crafty at times...'_

_'MC,' he said with sudden seriousness that it pulled her attention right away._ _'If you could so kindly end the deprivation to my curiosity... what is your answer?'_

_The electricity which lingered in the air had heightened over the moments she had been distracted, and now that his jade eyes were firm on her; his aura practically on the edge as he waited for an answer, she began to realize the weight of the situation. Not only did he refuse to rephrase his question.. he was now urging her for an answer she wished to reveal without having to look at him in the face._

_'If you insist...' she muttered as her shy gaze travelled to every nook and cranny of the tea room but his face. '...the latter.'_

_'What was that?'_

_'I said I will get the pastries.' The woman said firmly, her scarlet face telling more than what she lets on. The spark of the beginning of their hearts molding into one; one that would grow deeper into another as the tea room became a place of rendezvous of a couple. Though one with extensive knowledge through millenniums of living, while one with the knowledge of the middle realm, but as they found themselves, every time, in the tea room- they knew nothing but each other._

'I'm sorry,' She whispered as her eyes fell. 

'Why are you apologizing?'

'Barbatos.. am I not selfish for not feeling what you feel? It bitters me to see you hurting, while I'm not.' She squeezed his hand unconsciously, a slight frustration surfacing behind her words. 'How could you say I had been the best, after I claimed us to be lovers, but fail to feel what you're feeling right now?

And for this... I have been very unkind.'

Despair, anguish, pain, hopelessness. They were emotions he hadn't realize that came with the burden in his heart. How many nights had it been, as they laid together on the silk sheets of his bed, and believed that their hearts belonged to each other for eternity? How does one belong to another, when one couldn't feel the other? 

He reached out a hand to touch her cheek, tilting her face gently as his cheeks stained wet. 

_Oh, had he died in this moment?_

'How ignorant..' His voice came out a whisper as he freed himself of the control over his façade. The tears were foreign on his cheeks, the wetness finally finding itself comfortable after having refused to reside on his skin for millennials. Barbatos had long forgotten what it felt like to be weak and vulnerable, but if it came with as much pain as this...

 _Unkind._ He let out a small laugh at the incredulity of the words. 'You shouldn't be saying such a thing when you don't remember what you were like yourself.'

Silence.

'Does it hurt?'

'Very much.'

'Then, let me hold you. Ah.. wait, would that make you feel better?'

Another long pause. Barbatos wondered if his heart had expire, just right then.

'It would.'

'I'll hold you until you leave.'

'If you do so, then I might not be able to leave.'

'But you have to eventually, right?'

_When will this silence end?_

And so, Barbatos was embraced by the woman he would love for years to come. The woman he would not see for years to come. The woman who he desperately wished for himself to die, so he could be reunited with.. alas, he was a demon and she, a human, and the disparity of abilities between the two races were something he could not overcome.

'Barbatos,' her voice anchored back his mind to sanity as he was brought to the present.

'What is it?'

Their last, long silence.

'If you ever change your mind, I'm sure I would love to meet you again.'

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading loves! tell me what you think ❤️ // i also am writing another fic for barb cause yk.. this one was too mean to him 😭 he deserves to be happy and loved ♥


End file.
